


Sugar and Sin

by DaturaMoon



Series: Max Phillips  (Bloodsucking Bastards) [1]
Category: Bloodsucking Bastards (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:21:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26728843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaturaMoon/pseuds/DaturaMoon
Summary: Rene works a boring job in a boring town. Everything changes when her new manager, a Vampire, comes into he life.
Relationships: max phillips / ofc
Series: Max Phillips  (Bloodsucking Bastards) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002597
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. The New Boss

**Author's Note:**

> This is a requested fic by a dear friend on my Tumblr. 
> 
> Max x Plus size black reader (witch)

"Be careful what you wish for." 

Rene knew the importance of this saying more than most. 

Back at home, the supernatural feud was intensifying. Opting out was not an option, especially being a Bordeaux witch. So, Rene did the next best thing, she left. 

There was nothing wrong with a simple life, at least for a little while. That’s how she ended up in this town. 

Taking a job as a receptionist for a sales company, Rene settled in and made it home. One of the things that drew her here was the lack of supernatural creatures. 

There was never anything to do here. The comfort she took in this soon turned to boredom as her 1st anniversary loomed on the horizon. 

One day after her anniversary, her wish for some excitement came tenfold. It came true in the form of a vampire named Max Phillips. 

....

“Rene Bordeaux.” Max draws out her name as he sinks into the chair across from her. Making himself comfortable immediately, he kicks his legs up, placing his feet on the desk. 

Rene raises her left eyebrow as she looks at his feet. She also noticed how nice his shoes were, even his socks. Max was an impeccable dresser. 

Rene puts the file down and turns to Max, “What can I do for you?” 

It wasn’t a secret to Rene what he was, a witch could smell a vampire from miles away. And witches blood was like catnip to vampires. 

Max hung on her from day one. Standing too close, lingering by her desk, winking at her from across the room. In only one week, Max flirted constantly. Laying down the vampire charm so thick you could cut it with a knife. 

To be honest, Renee liked it. But unlike the other women in the office, she wasn’t going to give in easy, no matter how bad she wanted him. 

“I have a proposition for you,” Max nods enthusiastically and moves his feet. They hit the ground dramatically as he rolls the chair closer to her. "Do you,” he bites his lower lip, “ want to hear it?” 

Rene leans back, “What is it?” 

Max jumps to his feet and straightens out his vest and tie.

“Let’s take this to my office.” 

Rene stands, waiting for him to lead the way. Max motions for her to go first, “please, ladies first.” 

Rene walks ahead, knowing full well why he wanted her to go first. As she heads to his office, Max's eyes burn into her like lasers.

When they reach the door, he opens it for her, the sly grin lingering on his lips. Max closes the door behind them and leans against the desk as she takes a seat.

“I’m promoting you. I need a personal assistant, your desk will be right, “ he points to the empty office left of his, “there. You’ll have your own office, better pay.” 

Skeptical but intrigued, Rene takes a moment to think about his offer. 

Max continues, “If there is anything else you need, I mean, anything,” he placed his hand on her shoulder, “come to me. Anytime.” 

Max had a way of making everything sound sexual. The way he said those last words would haunt her all damn day. 

“Max, thank you for the offer. I can get back to-“

“Then it’s settled!” He claps his hands loudly and stands, circling the chair, “you start today. “

Just like that, Rene had a new job. Whether she wanted it or not. 

“...well, give me some time to move my things. Then, let me know what you need,” Rene says as she comes to the standing position. 

Max takes her in with his eyes, not making any attempt to hide it. 

"Good. Report back here after. I’ll be waiting.” He winks. 

As Rene moves to the door, Max places his hand on her Lower back, 

“I have a feeling we are going to make a great team. Don’t you? Can you feel all this.... “ he moves his hand in the air, motioning between them, “chemistry?” 

Rene smiles, unable to hold it in any longer. Reaching behind her, she lifts Max's hand and pulls it away while holding eye contact. 

Rene bats her lashes, deciding to give him a taste of his own medicine, “Yes, Max.”

Max’s grin widens as she turns her back to him, he watches her disappear down the hall.


	2. Close Call

Three days later 

Rene sips her coffee with one hand as she types the last sentence of the email. Only a couple of hours in and she was already halfway done with the list Max left for her. 

Rene didn’t mind so much, the earlier she finished, the earlier she could leave. It was a Friday, and she was having drinks with friends to kick off her weekend. Rene was sure she could persuade Max to let her off a couple of hours early. It was one of the benefits of his crush on her. One of the downsides, he lingered like a shadow. 

Once the clock strikes one, Max strides into her office like he owns the place. Dark shades on his face and ridiculous grin on his lips. Though she hated to admit it, Max looked damn good. His charcoal fitted suit, and yellow tie over a blue shirt was a whole look. 

Max waves his hand, in a gesture to say, “ don’t mind me” as he closes the door behind him. But, that was pretty impossible. Max Phillips wasn't something you could ignore. Max drops down in the seat across from her with a dramatic sigh as he removes his expensive shades. He places them on the desk. 

Matching her body language he leans in speaking in a warm tone, “You look beautiful today.” 

Forcing back a smile, Rene maintains eye contact with him, “What can I do for you Max?” 

He doesn't reply just yet. Instead, his eyes travel over her office, taking in the decor as he nods his head in agreement. 

“Max?” She repeats, tapping her long nails on the surface to get his attention. 

Max starts to drum his feet against the floor, “Oh, am I disturbing you?” 

“Well-” 

He cuts her off, not giving her a chance to reply, “It’s just so much nicer in here. My office is just so, “ he paused, looking for the right word, “blah, you know? But, yours?” Max raised both thumbs while displaying a wide grin. 

Rene sits back with raised eyebrows, “Well I’m glad you like my decorating skills.” 

“Another thing,” Max stands and pulls the chair around the desk. Rene watches him half annoyed and half amused. 

Parking the chair next to hers, Max sits close, so close their arms are touching. 

Max puts his arm around her like it belongs there. Now, he’s close enough to kiss her neck, or bite it. 

Wetting his lips, Max tilts his head to the side, “Have I told you how fantastic you smell today?” His knee bumps into hers.

Feeling her body tingle in ways she did not need right now, Rene keeps her serious demeanor with the knowledge that it was probably useless. As a Vampire, Max could sense the truth.

Max doesn't flinch, he doesn't budge. He's close enough to kiss her if he wanted to, and the thought excites her. Rene feels her heart facing and knows he hears it too. His eyes travel over her slowly, like honey, soaking up everything he sees. 

Ring Ring 

Thank god, she says to herself, picking up her phone. Even then, Max stays where he is. 

Max observes as her lips move, the sensual, full, beautiful lips he couldn't get out of his mind. He wondered what they could do, how they would feel. He vaguely listens to her series of one word answers and the voice on the other end of the line. 

Rene, mostly looking away from him, meets his gaze as she hangs up the phone. 

“They landed the Phalachite deal. You’ve got yourself a big new shiny client.” Rene speaks plainly. 

Max only stares at her lips with an amused look on his face. 

“Are you listening to me?” She asks. 

“No. Not really, looking at you, yes.” he says honestly, “ besides, vampire,” he points at himself, “supernatural hearing. You know Rene, since you bought it up, if we want to talk about big things - “

Rene presses her finger to his lips, cutting him off before the awful dick joke or reference to his dick spills from his lips. Max perks his lips, he kissed her finger. 

Unsure how to feel about it, especially because she did not plan to touch him, Rene pulls her finger away quickly. 

Max smiles, and closes the last bit of space between them to engage further, “Can I ask you a personal question?” 

Rene shrugs, knowing he’ll ask anyway. 

After a long intense moment, Max leans back, finally giving her some space, “I’m not the first vampire you’ve met?”

“Far from it.”

“Tell me,”he motions to her neck, “has a vampire tasted you before?” 

The questions turn her on way more than she cares to admit. “No, I never let one get close enough.” 

Max sucks back a breath, clearly liking what he’s hearing. He returns to his original position, way too close for comfort. 

“This is pretty close, wouldn't you say?” 

“I guess.” 

His eyes fall to her breast and the way the fitted dress accents them, “Rene, you’re telling me, you’ve never, I mean, never, not even a little nibble?”

Rene decides to fuck with him. Two could play the game. 

Slowly, she moves her hair back, revealing the length of her neck. Taking a dramatic breath in, she runs her index finger down from her ear to collar bone. 

“If I ever were to let a vampire - have me, it would be my first time, “ she repeats the motion on the other side of her neck. Max grips the arms of the chair, his fangs drop. “I wonder what lucky big bad vampire will be the one to penetrate me?” 

Max moans audibly, moving quickly he grabs the back of her neck with one of his hands. Rene uses her body to push back in the rolling chair, nearling sending Max falling to the floor. 

She stands, “But, I don't plan on being bitten today though so, keep it in your mouth Max.” 

Max scowls and straightens out his tie and waistcoat. The frustration was clear in his eyes. Max sucks breath through his teeth and gathers himself, 

“Fair,” he says with a frown, “I do believe in the power of optimism. I will be your first, and last, vampire. Rene, I plan to use my mouth for a lot more than biting.” 

Rene feels a shiver down her spine and that annoying inconvenience tingle between her legs. She shakes the thought back, “Don’t be so sure.” 

Max steps in front of her again, this time a darker look on his face, “ I could take you right now, have you any way I want you on that desk!” 

Rene grins, tugging on his tie, “If you’re a good boy, maybe I’ll let you.” 

“Rene-” his face lightens up, 

She grabs his chin, holding him in place. “If, any fucking were to happen. I’ll pin you down, and have my way with you. And only when I deem you worthy will I offer you my blood. Let you suck me long and hard as I fuck your brains out.” 

“Fuck - “ Max feels his erection spring up in his pants and grabs for her. He can't take this teasing any longer. Using his vampire strength and speed, Max pins her against the wall. 

Max presses his lips against hers, prying her mouth open with his tongue, begging for access. 

Fuck, its too early. Rene says to herself. But she can't deny how good it felt being shoved against the wall by him. Maybe she’ll have a little fun, just a little. 

She opens her mouth, sliding her tongue over his as her hand comes to the back of his head. 

The kiss quickly turns into full on making out when a knock comes on the door interrupting them. Max pulls away to yell, 

“ Go the Fuck away!” His voice booms in the room. 

When he turns back to kiss her, Rene stops him, pushing him away. If she didn't stop now, she would take this all the way. And she didn't want to be that girl.

Whoever was on the other side scampers back down the hall and Rene uses the opportunity to kick max out. Opening the door, she motions to the hallway, 

“What the fuck?” Max throws his hands in the air. 

Rene sighs, “Easy way or hard way max?” 

Using his vampire speeds he's in front of her now, “I know you want me, Rene. I can smell it. Taste, it” 

“Does not guarantee I’ll act on it.” She replies before using her magic to push him out into the hall. 

“You have no idea what you started Rene.” He warns with a look so dark she was slightly scared but very aroused. 

“Bite me.” She snaps back, slamming the door in his face. 

Sitting down she crosses her legs, trying to calm the passion moving through her body like a fire. How long she could hold Max off, she wasn't sure. But she promised herself to never get involved with a vampire. Just, Max was complicating things. 

As she thinks a million thoughts at once, she can hear Max in the hallway, the same voice from before following him into his office. One thing was for sure, for that unfortunate interruption earlier, this person was definitely his next meal.


	3. A Dangerous Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Those who read the teaser, the start of chapter 3 will be familiar, but I did edit it and add some things! There is alot in the next two chapters! Max and Rene battle with the reality of their feelings leading to some heavy angst.

Max rolls his eyes and sits back in the chair. Pulling the phone away from his ear, he continues with his automatic answers. 

“Yes...mmmh….got it….”

If this stupid deal wasn’t so important, he wouldn’t even be on the damn phone right now. If Rene was here, Max would make her deal with it. But after his latest stunt two days ago, he was sure Rene was making him pay for it by not showing up on time. 

Max’s mind continues to wander, he could be biting someone. He could be biting her. He could be sinking his teeth into -

His door swings open as Rene strides in with a file in her hands, large dark shades obscuring her eyes. Though he smelled her long before the door opened, her arrival still catches him slightly off guard. Or, more so, her outfit does. 

Max nearly drops the phone as Rene puts a file on his table. Her coat was open just enough to reveal how low cut her dress was. Her tits in all their glory just there, begging for him to bury his face in them. Fuck, he thinks, he never wanted to titty fuck someone so bad in his life. 

“Everything is up to date, as requested,” Rene said in a honeyed tone while slowly sliding the file closer to him. A small sly smile on her lips. 

The man on the other end of the phone keeps talking, unaware that Max is now worlds away. Hypnotized by her tits, he stares as his lips fall open. He feels the cock harden under the desk.  
Rene rounds the desk and takes the phone, bringing it to her ear. Her skin heating up under Max's lusty gaze. 

“Mr.Green! My apologies, Max was called away for a moment...yes, yes this is Rene…” Bursting into a fake laugh, Rene twirls the phone cord around her index finger. Leaning back to sit on the desk, she savors the look on his face.

Rene continues on with the conversation. “How did you know it was me?” She smiles wide, Max leans in closer, zoning in on her breast. He feels his mouth salivate as the desire to grab them grows. “I guess I just have one of those voices, don’t I? Oh, you are too kind...” 

Max lips his lick, lowering his gaze to the curve of her thighs. The tight skirt fits her body like a glove. Standing, Max flicks her coat completely open. Rene slaps his hand away. 

“Listen, we have a very busy day at the office today. Could you be so kind to tell me which way you are leaning on this?” 

Max mocks the yammering on the other end with his free hand while grabbing at her coat again. Rene slaps him away a second time. 

Max rolls his eyes when Rene leans forward with a flirty laugh, “You are simply the best...no, you are! We are very honored to do business with you. I will tell Max the good news.” 

Max mutters something under his breath. She doesn't have to hear it to know it was something vile. She wags her finger at him like a dog. A second later slowly uncrossing and crossing her legs. 

Max nearly falls over trying to get a glimpse of her panties. 

Biting back a laugh as he stumbles, Rene continues, “ my favorite flowers? Oh, anything different, exotic... Thank you very much, Mr. Green, talk soon!”

Rene hangs up the phone then finally takes her shades off. Max’s eyes lock on hers. 

Grinning, Rene shifts her focus to her nails. “See how easy that was?”

Max shakes his head, feeling intoxicated by her scent. If it was anyone else he’d have them by now. Fuck, they’d be begging for his attention. For his fangs. For his cock. But Rene? Not Rene. She had to make everything difficult. 

Gritting his teeth, Max growls in frustration. “I’m going to fucking eat you alive, watch.” 

“Such big promises!” Rene taunts as she jumps off the desk. 

Max grabs her arm, pulling her back. “Where were you this morning?” 

Rene holds her head high, “Sleeping in. It’s not like you’re going to fire me or anything.” 

Max bites his lower lip and loops two fingers in her belt. With a tug, he jerks her forward; her luscious breasts bouncing against his chest. Rene doesn’t flinch, even as their noses touch.  
Max drops his voice lower, “I always get what I want Rene.” 

Rene slowly drags the tip of her tongue across the bottom of her teeth. Neither breaking the stare-off, she takes her time responding. After that seems like forever, she brushes her lips against his. 

Her voice a sugary whisper, “and I'll blast your ass so far across this room you’ll go through the fucking wall. Go ahead. Try me.” 

“Fuck-” Max groans. He could let her go. But those blasts hurt like hell. Sure, he was a vampire, and it took a lot for him to feel pain, but some of her little witch tricks were vile and strung like a bitch. He wasn’t really looking forward to that feeling. 

Adjusting his cock in his pants, he quickly releases her belt with a dramatic sigh. Max runs his hand through his hair, a sneer on his lips. “You play a cruel game, Rene.” 

Rene brushes against him as she moves away from the table. Grabbing her shades, she slips the jacket off and tosses it over her shoulder. 

Max slaps his hands flat against the table, oggling her ass as she walks away. There was just - so much of it. So many curves. So many places to play. He thinks about all the things he could do with that much body, that much ass - 

Rene looks back at him, a proud look on her face. “Do I? Or are you just spoiled?” 

Sealing her words with a wink, she opens the office door and heads to her office. 

…

Later that night 

Rene glances over her shoulder, pleased to see her friends having a good time. This place was no Nola, so entertainment was subpar. But the Velvet lounge was the best option; okay music and crowd. It was good enough. 

As she sips her drink, Max continues to invade her thoughts. Though she won today's game, it still felt like a loss. Ever since the kiss a week ago, Max seeped into her veins. Her desire for him only grew. 

Then there were those moments, the ones when they acted almost - normal together. Even had conversations. Though rare, it was creepily comfortable. It was ...no. Rene stops herself from thinking about that. 

As fun as it was to tease and torture Max, Rene was suffering too. She never wanted anyone, vampire or human, as much as she wanted Max. Giving in to that desire was inevitable; It was going to happen. It was just a matter of how long it would take and how long she could play Poker. 

Sniffing the air, she lowers her drink. A vampire is near. Before she can get the full view of the lounge, the bartender places her favorite drink in front of her. 

Rene slides it back to him, “Ben, I didn’t order this.” 

“I know. It’s from him,” Ben points to the far end of the bar. Max waves; a sinful grin on his lips. 

“Oh -” Rene responds, fighting back her smile. Fucking Max, of course, he shows up here. He likely overheard her on the phone with her girlfriend. Being the voyeur he was, he would totally take up the opportunity to see her dance in a tight dress. Rene holds up the martini glass, nodding at Max before taking a sip. 

“That’s why you’ve been gone for so long - who is that!” Her friend Dina stands behind her, clearly gushing. “He’s so handsome, so - well dressed.” 

Rene sucks her teeth and takes another sip. She knows for sure Max is listening. His smug ass is sucking it all up. Rene looks back at Dina. “That’s my boss, Max.” 

“Shit-” Dina’s eyes light up, “ are they hiring?” 

Max, never one to shy away from attention, makes his way over. When he stops in front of them, he slips his hands in his pockets. Max was showing off. He wore the fuck out of his suits; he knew he looked good. The Black Armani suit was downright sinful, the devils work. It takes everything in Rene's body to look only at his face. 

Dramatically placing his hand on his chest, Max leans back, taking her in. He already jerked off to the black dress from earlier, but this Sequin green dress was just evil. The gold eyeshadow over her eyes against her rich brown skin was enough to make his cock hard all over again. What was she trying to do? Kill him? There nothing fancy enough in this town for a dress like that. 

Max coos while shaking his head, “Rene, you look,” he bites his lower lip, “delicious.” 

Rene rolls her eyes as Dina squeezes her arm. Chuckling to herself, she motions to Max, “Dina this is Max. My boss. Max, my friend Dina.” 

Max flashes her a smile, “Max Phillips. Dina, what a beautiful name.” 

“Oh, thank you,” She’s practically drooling and Max is eating it up. Rene slips off the stool and picks up herr drink. 

Max slides in front of her, blocking her way. “And where are you going?” 

“To dance. Oh, one thing,” Rene grabs his collar, brushing her hand against his exposed skin as she whispers in his ear, “Fuck and bite whoever you want. But my friends are off-limits.” Rene kisses his ear before letting him go. 

Max stabilizes himself, watching her walk away like a deer in the headlights. 

...

As Rene moves with the music, her eyes fall on Max across the way. Sitting in a booth like he owned the place, two thirsty women on either side of him. She can see the way the brunette keeps her hair over her neck, likely hiding the wound. 

Rene can see the way his nostrils flare each time the guy she dances with touches her. The way darkness washes over Max’s eyes each time she laughed at the man's jokes and flirted back. 

She can see and feel through his facade. The jokes, the laughs, the way he stroked their bodies, it was just a lie. Max was jealous and it pissed him off. He didn’t get jealous. Ever. Not him. This was bullshit. 

Reveling in the effect she was having on him, Rene notices another man’s eyes on her. Looking right at Max, she pulls the man forward and starts to dance with him.

After a few songs, and needing air, Rene steps outside. She’s only out there a second before the familiar scent hits her nose. Vampire. But it’s not Max - Max had a specific scent and this wasn’t it. 

Looking around, she follows her senses to the left of the building and turns into the ally. Before she can investigate further, a sharp pain shoots through her neck. Reaching up, she falls unconscious before she can pull the needle out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to come back to this, posted the wrong version. I have a final edit :( Will fix later. It's mainly fixing type/ wrong words and stuff.


	4. Bonus: Sex Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus chapter for my dear friend who requested some Max & Rene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Sexual content (via a dream), biting, body parts mentioned, nsfw. The rest is angst. 
> 
> AN: I love them too and decided to give you something a lil saucy.

If Max knew how good this was, he would have started fucking witches a long time ago. Rene handled his strength and stamina like a champ and those witchy blasts of hers added a little excitement to their already athletic rounds. 

The way her heart beats, the sound of her pulse, and the way his cock drips with her arousal makes Max hard all over again. 

Lifting his head from her naked breasts, he smushes his face in between them and moans. His fingers press into her skin as he licks her left nipple, then her right. Max loved tits, big tits, but he never had tits this big to suck on; he was like a kid in a candy shop. 

Rene was a rich chocolate goddess and there was so much of her, so many curves, so much cushion for him to fuck, kiss, suck, bite - 

His fangs drop. 

Bite. 

Like a snake, Max moves up her body until her fingers thread through his hair, she pulls him into a heated kiss. Bending her left leg, she wraps it around the back of his, pulling him closer. 

Rene brushes her lips against his and tugs his hair harder. “How about a late night swim?” Her voice a bit strained after round four. 

Max grabs her chin and flicks her lips with his tongue. 

“Not yet - “ Maintaining his strong grip, Max tilts her head to the side revealing more of her neck. He growls under his breath at the sight, he’s nearly salivating now. 

Rene drags her nails down his back, Max groans. 

“Well,” Rene purrs, “you have been a good boy so….deserving of a reward.” 

A grin slowly builds on his lips. His bedroom eyes make her heart skip a beat. Rene turns her head further, exposing more of her neck. 

She smiles, her voice is like honey and sends a wave of pleasure through his body. “Go on big boy, take a bite.” 

With raised brows, Max dives in, closing in on her neck. With lips drawn back, he sinks his teeth in. His cock fully hard again as the sweet and spicy blood fills his mouth. 

Rene’s breathy moans, her body beneath his, and the sound of the sea in the background feels like fucking paradise. 

….

With pressed lips, Max steps off the elevator ignoring everyone on the way to his office. His jaw was tense from clenching it on the way over, and this damn office was the last place he wanted to be. 

Sex dreams. What the fuck? 

He was the vampire, people should be having sex dreams about him, not the other way around. He was Max - Fucking - Phillips, he could have anyone he wanted, anytime he wanted. This was bullshit. 

Paying no attention to the “hey max’s” he notices Rene’s office door is closed but he knows she’s here, he could smell her from miles away. Almost thankful, he rushes into his office and shuts the door. 

What kind of spell did she place on him? Something like this couldn't happen to him, not him. Max was completely spellbound and didn’t know what to do about it. It’s not even like they fucked, not in real life at least. 

Aside from the time they made out in his office, which was hot as hell, Max only fucked Rene in his dreams. He had her in every position possible, even made her cum a thousand times. 

Fuck. He’s hard again. 

He had to feed on someone. That would take the edge off. 

Pacing around his office, Max peels his shades off and tosses them on the table. Pulling the employee files, he makes a separate pile for the underperforming ones. When he can’t decide who he wants to feed on, he decides to take all three. 

Max rubs his brow and sighs before reaching for the door handle. He stops. Rene’s scent intensifies and he soon sees her silhouette through the door. Max pulls the door open and leans into it. 

In a careful and controlled tone, he sets his hand on his hip. “Rene.” 

Her brown's eyes slowly studied his face. She taps the files in her hand with her index finger.

“What the hell’s wrong with you? You look like your gonna burst.” 

He forces a smile and points to the files. “For me?” 

Rene raises an eyebrow and presses the tip of her tongue to her teeth, clearly seeing past his facade. The energy radiating off him was frantic and chaotic. While he waits for her reply, he can't stand still and changes position twice. 

Rene chuckles and pushes past him into the office. “You seem a little stressed maxie.” 

“Don’t - call me that.” He growls through gritted teeth. 

She continues to laugh and sets the folders on the table. 

“I think you need to get laid and bite somebody,” she turns to find him leaning into the wall, his eyes wide like he’s struggling to hold something in, “and by somebody, I don’t mean me.” 

A twitchy grin forms on his lips before he bursts into dramatic laughter. He throws his hands in the air and circles the desk. Quickly swiping the files, Max looks thorough them

Rene studies him a little longer. When he doesn’t look up, she heads for the door. Once she grabs the handle, she turns back again catching his eyes with her own. 

“Seriously though, you okay?” 

Silence. 

They stare at each other awkwardly and Rene realizes how...human that was of her to ask him that. Maybe Max didn’t even know how to respond to a question like that. 

Rene looks away first and parts her lips to speak, but nothing comes out. 

Okay? He was far from okay. It wasn’t just the sex dreams. He dreamed of being on vacation and traveling and doing other stupid shit with Rene. It was messing with his mind. 

The nervous smile returns and glues to max’s face. He forces himself to speak in an upbeat tone. “Always.” 

Rene’s eyebrows squish together and she opens the door, leaving the room.


End file.
